


[Podfic Anthology] Harry Likes to Touch & Warmth

by fire_juggler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Consent Issues, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summaries:</p><p><b>Harry Likes to Touch</b>: Some nights, Harry does a bit more than snuggle his sleeping boyfriend.<br/><b>Warmth</b>: Draco wants to want to be touched. A companion piece to vaysh11’s Harry likes to touch.</p><p><b>Podficcer's Note:</b> This podfic contains <b>non-consensual sleep!sex</b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic Anthology] Harry Likes to Touch & Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harry Likes To Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6943) by Vaysh. 
  * Inspired by [Warmth](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6944) by alovelycupoftea. 



Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Length:

00:18:15 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/harry_likes_to_touch_warmth.mp3.zip) | **Size:** 17.9 MB
  * [M4B](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/harry_likes_to_touch_warmth.zip) | **Size:** 9.8 MB

  
---|---


End file.
